Whispers & Shadows from the Deep Roads
by euromellows
Summary: Dwarf Noble Duran Aeducan returns to Orzammar after the blight having secured the support of the Royal Ferelden Army to fight the Darkspawn. As told by his faithful second Gorim Kurdan.
1. Chapter 1

**Whispers and Shadows from the Deep Roads**

**Disclaimer:**

Dragon Age is the intellectual property of Bioware.

**Authors Notes:**

Set out in a journal and series of letters. This fiction examines the events of a Dwarven Noble who sided with Bhelen and the possible effects this has on the Dwarven Kingdom.

**Prologue:**

Much has been written about the events of the Fifth Blight in the last decade that few could claim ignorance of the subject. There has been the well researched documents of the famed historian Brother Aldrich whose writings on the subject have been widely circulated. More recently the University of Denerim published an official account of the Fifth Blight commissioned by His Majesty King Alistair. The Official History of the Fifth Blight has provided fascinating reading for all of Ferelden and its completion represents a remarkable achievement in both research and critical analysis. The University of Denerim invested considerable time and effort into producing the three volumes, many interviews were conducted (including the King) and many primary and secondary documents examined to produce an authentic and accurate account.

Also of particular enjoyment was Teryn Fergus Cousland's excellent accounts of the war during this turbulent era. Teryn Cousland's writings provide a fascinating glimpse into the political-military situation that shook the Kingdom in the midst of the Blight, the often forgotten Civil War. It is difficult to appreciate in contemporary times just how chaotic things truly were back then. In fact many people have often voiced to me that the desperate times of the Civil War and landsmeet were worth it for delivering such beloved monarchs in King Alistair and Queen Anora.

Despite the plethora of fascinating material describing these events, there has been a distinct lack of literature regarding the Hero of Ferelden after the slaying of the Archdemon. Although much has been written about the Hero of Ferelden during the blight from sources close to him, very few could claim to know him as well as Gorim Kurdan.

Before others would refer to him as 'The Hero of Ferelden', 'The Warden' or even Paragon - Gorim knew him simply as Duran Aeducan. As a member of the warrior caste Gorim served the warden faithfully for many years as his second. He was a direct witness to the events which saw the warden exiled from the Dwarven Kingdom and banished to the Deep Roads. Although Gorim did not accompany the warden during the events of the blight, he did return to Orzammar with the warden after the blight had ended and once again took up his faithful post as second.

It is with great pleasure that I present the writings of Gorim Kurdan. Part memoir, part biography. Gorim stoically recorded his observations in his journals and dutifully kept copies of his letters during this period. Throughout this tome he writes candidly about the events immediately following the warden's return to Orzammar and provides a rare glimpse into the inner workings of Dwarven politics following the elevation of King Bhelen and Paragon Duran.

Although Gorim writes admiringly at times of the improved stature the Dwarves have achieved, he is always a loyalist to the warden and this is reflected consistently throughout his writings.

I hope you find this volume as enjoyable and intriguing to read as I have.

_Signed Arl Teagan Guerrin_

By the Grace of Andraste the Arl of Redcliffe


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dragon Age Origins in owned by Bioware.

It has now been several years after the tumultuous events of the Fifth Blight that I consider now a good occasion to reflect on that time. My feelings at present are one of tremendous happiness and relief. It feels good to finally return to the stone!

For a dwarf who has spent the vast majority of his life in loyal service to Orzammar and their Kings, there can be little fate worse then exile to the surface. Not only is this a dishonourable development that brings shame to a member of the warrior caste, but it is also a physically daunting one.

The surface world is far different and alien to anything I had ever experienced before. Despite my relatively long period in exile on the surface I was never able to fully adjust to the changes I experienced. Although I was fortunate enough to meet and marry my wife during my time there, there is very little that can prepare one in an environment where you can see a horizon - let alone a sun!

The humans themselves are very different as well. Whereas the dwarves are honourable and warrior-like peoples - the humans are an assortment of different individuals and groupings. Human society places more emphasis on the individual and lacks the effective social cohesion and unity that is evidently displayed in Orzammar. There is no clear distinction between what one role a human serves in the surface world. Some are free to choose to be merchants or beggars, others become warriors.

There is no caste system as such either. Although the nobility is somewhat of an exclusive category – the duties and privileges of the nobility are not well defined. Whilst many noblemen took up arms and fought the darkspawn on the battlefield, many others did not. Some simply concerned themselves with their fortunes and fled far from danger, not concerned with the fate of the Kingdom at large. Those humans who fought did so bravely and proved capable of honour. In particular the recently crowned King Alistair, also a Grey Warden, fought with great skill during the events of the blight.

It is little wonder that the humans are as they are. Unlike dwarves, the humans do not have to constantly live in fear of a darkspawn invasion. They have not witnessed their once great empire reduced to one last bastion of hope - nor have they experienced a centuries-long siege against their people.

It is well known that the darkspawn who inhabit the deep periodically surge to the surface under the direction of an Arch-Demon. When this event occurs the surface world is ravaged and devastated almost beyond recognition. These events become known as the blight. This occasion was the fifth such event, hence the commonly used term the 'Fifth Blight.'

What we dwarves experience for the entirety of our lives is suddenly thrusted onto the surface world with a vengeance. The lack of political unity amongst the humans takes is illustrated best by their inability to effectively counter the incursion until it is almost too late. Although humanity was ultimately victorious, it was only by the intervention of the Grey Wardens. The Grey Wardens alone keep the humans vigilant against any signs of a darkspawn incursion. Without their foresight and curious abilities, it is doubtful in my opinion that humanity would prevail.

The events of the recent Fifth Blight were no exception. The Kingdom of Ferelden was torn asunder and its countryside ravaged and pillaged mercilessly. The humans first attempted to confront the threat at the ancient Tevinter fortress of Ostagar, a location I am told that is ideally suited to confront a hostile army from the south. Unfortunately it is clear that the humans underestimated the threat, or at least their King did not take it seriously. The darkspawn fight ferociously at the best of times, but when lead by an Arch-Demon they possess a greater level of tactical guile then would normally be present.

A neutral and dispassionate analysis of that battle reveals that the humans had already lost before Teyrn Loghain famously ordered his retreat. Although it is interesting to speculate on the result if Loghain had marched his troops to relieve the King's position, I am of the opinion it would have had no significant tactical effect on the battle. I do concede the political effect may have been decisive, but that would have come at the potential cost of the army. Whatever else may be said of Teyrn Loghain's decision at Ostagar, his retreat did preserve the bulk of the Ferelden army that allowed the Kingdom to remain a threat to the Arch-Demon.

It is very difficult for those of us in Orzammar to understand the political significance of Ostagar. Dwarves do not have the luxury of retreating from the battlefield. Our homes are the battlefield. Each and every dwarf would hold their ground to defend Orzammar until the last invader was killed, or the last dwarf dead.

Despite my observations above, there can be little doubt that the events of the Fifth Blight have had a profound effect on dwarves and humans alike. For the first time in generations the Dwarven Kingdom is expanding and reclaiming lost thaigs. Relations with the surface have never been stronger, trade and prosperity has flourished and the presence of Golems alongside our armies has bolstered our soldier's morale to long forgotten heights. What is also often overlooked is the general improvement of reputation dwarves now have to the world at large. This is of course in large part due to the actions of Paragon Duran Aeducan.

Much has been written of Paragon Duran Aeducan and his decisive part in the Fifth Blight. The middle child of the late King Endrin Aeducan, Duran Aeducan found himself politically out-maneuvered by his younger brother Bhelen and sent into exile to the Deep Roads. This unhappy event also coincided with my own exile to the surface.

Though those events deeply shamed me at the time, they did nonetheless lead to the present situation we have today. It was the will of the ancestors that Duran Aeducan was sent into banishment to the Deep Roads where he came across the Grey Warden Commander Duncan.

Duncan accepted Duran into the Grey Wardens and travelled with him to Ostagar to join the King's Army. It was in the aftermath of the disaster at Ostagar that Duran assumed control of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden and begun his task of combating the Fifth Blight. Those tales are well known and circulated that I do not need to repeat them here.

My part in this tale begins near the end of the events of the Fifth Blight. Although I had encountered Duran once on the surface world since his exile, it was not until the siege of Denerim that I began to have an active part once more in his life.

The siege of Denerim was the largest battle of the Fifth Blight and the penultimate encounter with the darkspawn. The darkspawn had convinced the Ferelden Army that their attack was pointed at Redcliffe in the south. Unfortunately when the Army had gathered in the south, alongside their dwarven and dalish allies, it had become apparent a great trap was set.

I remember distinctly that I was shutting up my shop when I heard the first alarm. Initially there was relative calm amongst the guards. A burly fellow in a suit of plate armour gave no sign of alarm as he passed me by quickly. I continued shutting my shop, securing the chests and cupboards, when I spotted a guardsmen known to me rushing in the direction of the gates.

"What's going on?" I asked.

The guard slowed his pace, briefly locking his eyes with mine. "Darkspawn have been sighted approaching the city," he replied, shaking his head in confusion, "it doesn't make sense! They are supposed to be at Redcliffe."

Hiding my rising panic I retorted, "Surely it's just a raiding party. The scouts would have seen them."

"The scouts have not reported in the last few hours!" he cried, picking up his original pace and leaving me bewildered.

As much as I wanted to ask further questions I observed his desperation to be off and let him go. Although I was beginning to sense the trap, I was at that point still captured by a certain unwillingness to confront the truth.

Walking quickly towards my home not far from the Denerim markets I came across a fellow dwarven merchant Argnus. He was running in my direction and when he saw me stopped and addressed me in an agitated tone.

"Gorim you blighter, what are you doing in the open?"

Taken aback at his frightened tone I answered, "Going home. What are you talking about? What's going on?"

His eyes flashed momentarily before me, "Gorim the darkspawn are approaching the city! I've heard it's an invasion force!"

"Rubbish!" I scoffed, "everyone knows they're at Redcliffe."

"Not true," shouted Argnus. He began to pace backward and forward in front of me, his hands flicking endlessly to his sword at his side. "I heard it from one of the guards myself. Reckon the King's been led into a trap!"

"Are you sure? I just passed a guard and he didn't say anything about a large army."

He stopped his pacing and closed the distance between us, grabbing me firmly by the shoulders as he peered into my eyes. "Gorim I tell you the truth! I've just come from the Keep where I heard the Captain proclaim it. They're going to rally every able bodied man into fighting."

He paused for a moment, letting me sink in what he just told me. Licking his lips for a moment he continued, "Gorim you're going to need to open your shop and pull out your wares."

I momentarily hesitated when he said that. Although in hindsight it is easy to criticise my indecision, at that point of time I was not sure of the extent of the emergency. I was also acutely aware that Argnus knew of my high quality armour and had long craved to possess them. After considering his suggestion perhaps a little longer then strictly necessary, I relented.

"If the situation is as dire as you say then of course my armoury will be opened."

Arglan did not smile, the gravity of the situation still bearing down upon him. He merely nodded his head in appreciation as I lead him towards the shop. Whilst unlocking the door I noticed a growing crowd of people milling about the marketplace. Some of them were soldiers and it appeared they were giving orders to the merchants.

One of the soldiers who I didn't recognise approached my shop and proclaimed loudly, "By order of Captain of the Guard you are hereby ordered to provide your arms to any and all soldiers for the duration of the current emergency."

As the soldier said this he spied one of my prized shields within. Pointing directly at it, he looked at me and said. "I hereby requisition that shield for this emergency."

The shield he pointed out was none other then the late King Endrin Aeducan's shield. I had offered it to Duran when I last saw him but he had refused to take it. Although I could see the emergency we were in I was not prepared to just hand over the ancestral symbol my people to any soldier, in particular a human.

"I cannot allow you to have that shield soldier!" I challenged. I squared up to the soldier, considering him in more detail. He was a young man, not big by human standards but nonetheless considerably larger then me. His nose was distinctively perched upon his face that gave him a sneering and condescending look. His black hair, coupled with piercing dark eyes, reminded me very much of that bird the humans call a raven.

He regarded me contemptuously for a long moment before snarling, "You obviously didn't hear me dwarf. You are to provide your arms to any soldier for the duration of this emergency. I will have that fine shield on the wall and you best not stand in my way."

"I do not seek to prevent you taking up arms. There are other shields you can have soldier." I replied coolly, keeping my eyes locked with his. "But not that one"

The young man's eyes bore deep into mine, I tried not to show any emotion but I cannot be certain I was successful. "You will not stop me dwarf. I will have it."

His hand reflexively went for his sword. Moving quickly I grasped his wrist, holding it in place and preventing him from sheathing his blade. "I don't want any trouble here but I assure you that shield is sacred to my people and can only be wielded by a dwarf."

It was at that moment that Arglan sought to intervene. He rushed over to me, hoping to insert himself between us. Recognising my dangerous predicament I refused to budge. I predicted once the soldier's wrists were free he would draw his sword and the situation would rapidly spiral out of control. My only hope was to convince him to back down.

"Get your hands off me you filthy dwarf!" The soldier cried, furiously attempting to draw his sword.

Despite my attempts to calm the situation it appeared that violence was inevitable. I reflected quite grimly that I would either have to back down and see the shield taken, or that I would have to fight and potentially find myself in deep trouble. Fortunately a shout from the marketplace interrupted our argument.

"What's going on here?" Cried an officer who approached with deliberate calm. The officer evidently commanded considerable respect from the soldier as his anger subsided immediately and he firmed himself into a military pose. I removed my hands from him and stood awaiting the attentions of the approaching figure.

As the officer came closer I immediately recognised her as none other then Ser Cauthrien, the commander of former Teryn Loghain's army. She had an impressive suit of armor imposed on her athletic frame which deceptively suggested a frail and feminine character. The deception was immediately obvious when considering the large and distinctive sword poised on her back. I had long since heard of her reputation as a most capable warrior and a fierce commander of men. Her commanding presence immediately calmed me and strangely reminded me of my times fighting the darkspawn in King Endrin's army.

Stopping two feet in front of the soldier she glared at him, her tone menacingly suggested impatience. "What's going on here Wilkes?" She repeated.

The soldier, Wilkes, stammered with his reply at first, "This dwarf is refusing to requisition his armor as you ordered. He is directly obstructing me in my duties."

Ser Cauthrien looked pointedly at me, her eyes piercing my own. "Is that so? Dwarf you do understand that we are facing a crisis and that those orders came directly from me?"

"I understand. I am happy to requisition my arms but that shield represents the Honour of Orzammar and I have sworn an oath that only I or an Aeducan would carry it in battle."

Ser Cauthrien paused for a moment, evidently puzzled. "Did you say Aeducan? Do you mean the Warden Commander Aeducan?"

"Yes. I was his second in Orzammar and have much experience in fighting the darkspawn. If there truly is an emergency here you could use my help!"

She considered this statement for a moment before responding. "I am most obliged to your Warden Commander. If what you say is true then you have my leave to wield that shield and your sword. However, I will require you to requisition any other weapons you have to my soldiers as necessary."

"Yes of course Ser Cauthrien," I responded, glad of the resolution brought to the situation. "How bad is the situation?"

Ser Cauthrien directed her attention to the soldier Wilkes, his pose still braced with tension. "Wilkes take what you need and get to the gates now!"

Wilkes eyes darted across the room in haste. He was evidently set on the Aeducan shield and Cauthrien's intervention had unsettled him. He was not prepared to be dismissed so quickly and had difficulty finding something he liked. On reflection it is clear he sensed the tension in the room. After finding a suitably large shield he left as quick as his legs would allow.

Cauthrien then turned her gaze to me and without a hint of emotion in her demeanour she replied almost casually, "The darkspawn have gathered in large numbers to besiege the city. It appears the attack on Redcliffe was a ploy."

Arglan cut in at this point, "So it was a trap! But how is that possible? Darkspawn are notoriously disorganised."

Ser Cauthrien displayed, only for an instant, the first signs of the tremendous strain she was under. "We believe this attack is directed by none other then the Arch-Demon."

Arglan gasped, "The Arch-Demon is here? But the Grey Wardens aren't back yet are they?"

She shook her head, "Not yet but we have sent word for them."

I had known Arglan for many years by that point. Although I had never served in combat with him, his reputation as a capable warrior was known to me. It was therefore somewhat indicative of the seriousness of the situation that he displayed what I could only describe as genuine fear across his face.

She sensed the uneasiness in the room and firmly planted herself before us. "Now is not the time to abandon our senses." Turning towards me exclusively she continued, "Every able bodied man and woman must be prepared to defend Denerim and I will need those with experience to take charge. The dwarves have long been known to me as a warrior race. You say you fought with the Warden Commander against the darkspawn. That is good, for the people will look to you for courage and you must not fail them. We have to hold the city for as long as possible until the Army arrives or all will be lost." She turned to Arglan to include us both, "I implore you master dwarves, harden your hearts and sharpen your swords for the fight ahead."

"We will stand with you." I replied, emboldened by her confidence in our abilities. "I will carry the Shield of Aeducan and the Honour of Orzammar into battle and rally the dwarves into battle."

She smiled and nodded appreciatively, "That is an excellent plan master dwarf and these are desperate times. The dwarves of Denerim would no doubt fight better under those conditions then any other." She inclined her head slightly, contemplating a course of action. "However before I embark on this course of action I would know your name and how it was you came to be in Denerim."

"I am Gorim, formally a warrior of Orzammar to House Kurdan. I was second to Prince Duran Aeducan and a veteran of many battles. I was embroiled in the politics that led to Prince Duran's exile and was banished to the surface for my loyalty to him." I paused momentarily, maintaining my composure. "I can assure you my conduct and that of Prince Duran's was always honourable. In the end even the late King Endrin himself recognised the treachery, and he deeply regretted what had transpired."

Ser Cauthrien considered me for a moment before responding. "Very well master Gorim, I commission you to command a unit of any dwarves you find within the city. You have my authority to recruit and command this unit for the duration of the emergency and you may use any means necessary to assist in the defence of Denerim. You must obey any and all orders from me or my representative during this time as well. However, I pledge to listen to your counsel and experience should you offer it. Do you accept my terms?"

I was quite surprised by her suggestion and confess I was beginning to doubt what I had heard. When I gave my statement of support I had intended it as a throw-away line and not as a literal proposal to lead a group of surface dwarves into battle. Nonetheless I found myself being charged with that very task - the formation of a group of surface dwarf exiles taking part in the defence of a home we had never really embraced. After considering the implications of the proposal I accepted her offer.

"I accept your terms Ser Cauthrien and would be honoured to pledge my service."

"Good." She replied, crossing her arms across her chest and observing me for a moment longer. "Now master Gorim, since you are already a well-established merchant here I charge you with the defence of the marketplace. Gather your fellow dwarves and erect whatever defences you can inside the marketplace. By nightfall the city will be swarming with darkspawn and if they breach the walls it will be your job to make them pay for it inch by bloody inch."

She began to leave, turning towards us in the doorway and looking decidedly grim. "Pray that the maker delivers your friend to us in all haste." She then departed our company, leaving us in contemplation of the dark times ahead. By that point I was only just beginning to understand the danger we were in. It would only be a few hours later that I realised just how much I had underestimated the gravity of our situation.

Author's Note:

I apologise for the lengthy delay in updating. I originally had envisaged this to be as a memoir/biography and confess I find that much easier to write. I actually have the outline of the story all prepared up to a point, but at the least minute I opted to include a story format as well.

As it stands this chapter has included elements of both styles and I would greatly appreciate any feedback on that. If there is a consensus that I should stick with a simpler memoir approach I will do so – it is far easier to write and the updating schedule would be quicker. However, I haven't much practice in story writing and this is probably a good way to develop my skills in this area.

I am a big admirer of dwarves (in particular the Dragon Age dwarves). I started this fiction as a way of exploring the best possible scenario for the dwarven kingdom. Some of the choices my character Duran made have been hinted at already in the opening and this chapter. I will continue to present the clues more clearly as time goes by.

Please feel free to leave a review, thus far I have only been graced with the 1 review but I concede that is likely due to the lack of detail and length of the opening. I hope it is not reflective of a lack of interest in dwarves .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dragon Age Origins is owned by Bioware.

I do not recall with complete clarity the full events of that night. The hours leading up to the siege of Denerim were chaotic and disorganised at best. I was fortunate to have Arglan with me as we set about organising our band of dwarven defenders. Since news of the approaching darkspawn spread throughout the city I found myself overwhelmed with the number of volunteers approaching me for service. News had travelled fast of Ser Cauthrien's commission. It was not unsurprising to me that dwarves would want to be lead by their own kind.

Most of the surface dwarves I encountered had not been raised in Orzammar. Many were actually second generation surfacers, and thus did not have much experience in fighting the darkspawn. In one case I remember a surface dwarf Geldorn Parkourri whose grandfather had fled Orzammar many years prior. His family had never returned and Geldorn had very little understanding of the stone or our noble traditions. He subsequently discovered that the ancestral spirit of the dwarves is within us all and found his courage during the events of that night.

There were many reasons why the siege of Denerim was thrusted onto the city so suddenly. Although it has been argued that the humans lowered their guard prior to the attack, I consider that charge to be patently unfair. The bulk of the Ferelden Army, along with the Grey Wardens, had marched to Redcliffe where it was believed the main darkspawn attack was centred. No one had seriously considered Denerim to be under threat at that stage. All messages received by King Alistair unanimously reported that the darkspawn were preparing to assault Redcliffe in force and that there was a limited window of opportunity to confront the threat to prevent the wholesale slaughter of the Arling.

It is now clear, with the benefit of hindsight, that the decision to send the army to Redcliffe was a mistake. However, it was not a mistake that was made through indecision or incompetence. With all the facts as they were known at the time, combined with the gravity of the situation, it is clear that the decision was made for the right reasons. What has become apparent in recent years is the extent to which the darkspawn had very carefully and expertly concealed their deception.

In the ensuing months after the siege of Denerim the humans uncovered numerous hideouts and fortresses in the surrounding countryside in which the darkspawn had hidden before their attack. It is clear that the Arch-Demon, who alone amongst the darkspawn possessed the intellect, had planned the siege meticulously and used the feigned attack on Redcliffe as bait to draw out the army.

The Arch-Demon likely calculated that the main army would only learn of the attack when it was too late and that they would be unable to prevent the fall of Ferelden's capital. It is clear to me that the Arch-Demon underestimated both the ferociousness of our defence, and the swiftness of the armies return.

Although there was a rising level of panic in those early hours since the alarm had been raised, the firm leadership of Ser Cauthrien did much to calm the people's fears. Whilst I was arming my band of surface dwarves, she was fervently coordinating the defensive preparations of the city. She assiduously visited every district to ensure the defenders were roused and that makeshift fortifications were in place. True to her word, she intended that the darkspawn would pay dearly for their assault.

What was unique to that particular siege was that there was no influx of refugees fleeing the approaching darkspawn army. In normal circumstances the task of defenders is especially hard as they struggle to not only prepare for the inevitable assault, but they must also organise and make provision for the many scores of desperate people who escape the approaching hostile army. Although there were isolated cases of quick thinking stragglers who sensed the danger, this was nothing approaching what would normally be the case.

In fact, I recall very vividly that there was at least one case of a band of travellers who were genuinely unaware of the approaching army. They were incredibly fortunate to have survived, for the darkspawn had masked their approach very carefully. In most cases they had identified the human scouts and moved quickly to silence them. As I have already indicated earlier, their strategy in this regard was largely successful.

By the time the human archers atop Fort Darkon first spotted the approaching darkspawn nightfall had well and truly descended. In that time the gates had been secured tight and messengers sent to the grey wardens at Redcliffe. There was a very real fear that the darkspawn would intercept any message sent and thus prevent reinforcements arriving. Ser Cauthrien ensured several messengers were used, using whatever means were available. Fortunately we now know that the message was received, but for those of us present in Denerim at the time there was great unrest regarding their safety.

The first action came an hour after the gates were closed. My long experience in fighting the darkspawn did not prepare me fully for the events that were to follow. Evidently the darkspawn had hauled numerous siege engines and catapults for the preparation of their assault. Under cover of darkness they hurled giant boulders into the walls, in some cases causing significant casualties but generally the effect was psychological.

Although Orzammar has been under effective siege for generations, it has been a long time since the darkspawn have attempted a serious assault on the city itself. Successive Kings have lead preemptive strikes into the Deep Roads to prevent such an attack gaining momentum. These successful strikes have largely been successful and kept the hordes of darkspawn from bringing heavy equipment within striking distance of Orzammar. In any event, I seriously doubt the effectiveness of such a frontal assault against a city such as Orzammar. Our city was built to be a fortress to any attack from the darkspawn. It has proven itself over the years to be almost impenetrable to this threat.

Unfortunately Denerim did not share this trait. Whilst Fort Drakon itself was an impressive defensive structure, the rest of the city would prove to be inadequate.

It is said that Teryn Loghain, upon assuming his place as the General of Ferelden, significantly upgraded the defences of Denerim and in particular the fortress Drakon. Teyrn Loghain was a very capable general, and to that end he planned the defences of Denerim to withstand an assault from the Orlesian Empire. That is fine and I am certain it was more then adequate to that task. However, the darkspawn were another matter entirely. The Orlesian Empire, presumably, would not use the tactics employed by the darkspawn in which they use their limitless number of soldiers with no regard to their safety. Very few armies, human or dwarf alike, could ever afford to be so callous with their men.

Throughout the night the darkspawn continually bombarded the walls, slowly whittling away the archers stationed on the towers and parapets. This was an important undertaking, as it would allow the darkspawn to approach the gates directly and attempt to force an entry.

I remember approaching Ser Cauthrien and offering to take a company of dwarves through the city tunnels to disable the siege equipment. She said that Denerim did not possess an elaborate network of tunnels for which I could use. This was a serious handicap and I was pleased to discover that many years after the war King Bhelen sent a team of dwarven engineers to remove this serious deficiency in their defences. Those tunnels stand today as a proud symbol of the enduring alliance between Orzammar and Ferelden.

The bombardment served an important distraction for the darkspawn while they continually sent waves of their troops to assault the walls directly. In the early stages of the battle there were several breaches that were quickly sealed due to the extensive laying of traps that Ser Cauthrien had organised. Each wave that was beaten off seemed to rally our morale slightly, and for a time it seemed as though the defences would hold.

Sadly this proved not to be the case. The darkspawn continued their endless waves all through the night. It appeared as though each assault grew larger and more determined. The enemy catapults slowly took their toll on the walls and the archers manning them. Ser Cauthrien had used them to great effect - they would whittle away at the invading waves and stem the flow at the breach points, allowing the swordsmen to cut the darkspawn down. There were even a couple of mages at one point, casting their spells and sending many darkspawn into oblivion.

Unfortunately as the night wore on and dawn began to break Ser Cauthrien was forced to order the archers to retreat from the walls. Their positions had become dangerously exposed. It was calculated that they would be more useful behind the walls at the breach points.

With the dawn brought a renewed sense of desperation. The full extent of the darkspawn army was perceived for the first time and it revealed an army greatly superior in numbers to our own. After an exhausting night of endless assaults the battle had shifted into a new phase. Ser Cauthrien had concluded definitively for the first time that the city could not withstand such an attack. Now that the size of the enemy was known the plan was to hold out for the reinforcements. By this stage the walls were no longer sustainable as the frontline and the strategy shifted to containing any breakouts for as long as possible.

It is a testament to the leadership of Ser Cauthrien that the city of Denerim stood that first night of the siege. The darkness had hidden the true strength of the enemy, and it is clear that had a lesser leader been in charge we would not survived the night. The effective use of the archers, as well as the timely preparations of defensive fortifications and traps allowed the defenders to resist the attacks for as long as possible.

It was inevitable that the darkspawn would eventually gain the upper hand. No amount of preparation, training or equipment could prevail over the sheer amount of numbers set against us. For every trap laid, for every darkspawn attack fought back, another assault would immediately take its place. The revelation of the size of the darkspawn army only brought this reality closer to home for many of us, and our morale dropped accordingly.

By early morning the city was exhausted from constant attack and our casualties were great. We weren't to know it at the time, but our reinforcements were on their way to us in great haste. The ferelden army, alongside the dwarves of Orzammar, the Dalish Elves and the Circle of Magi, rushed to our position as fast as they could. It would be several hours before we would see them, and during that time many of us lost hope they would arrive in time (if they had even received the message).

I do not recall the exact moment in the day, but when the darkspawn had breached the city walls in earnest Ser Cauthrien ordered us to disperse and defend our assigned areas. I have already mentioned how I was assigned to guard the market district with my dwarven company. We had ensured that our defences were adequately prepared and manned. An extensive series of traps had been lain in the perimeter and each and every inch of stone was prepared for battle.

There was an usual period of calm before the inevitable storm. I have often read about these moments in many historical accounts and was surprised to experience one myself. Whilst there was undoubtedly fighting occurring in other parts of the city, in the marketplace we had precious time to organise and prepare. I took this opportunity to ensure my family was still safe. Although the markets are far from the city walls, the enemies bombardment managed to penetrate the merchants quarters and I couldn't rule out that my family had not come to harm. I was relieved to discover they were safe.

Although I would never purport to be in the same league as Duran Aeducan, I had seen him many times in battle give rousing speeches to his men. He had always had the ability to inspire and rouse the hearts of those under his command. It was with that spirit in mind that I attempted the same with my own men.

I gathered all of the dwarves under my command and praised them for their strength and honour. I told them that although each of us was a surface dwarf, the ancestral spirit that binds the stone of the earth resides in us all. I also told them that even though Denerim was not our home, our fate was to always fight darkspawn and it was a fate that dwarves bore best. I extolled them to take courage and to bring themselves honour in the battle ahead. I was not sure if my speech was particularly inspiring, but I took comfort from it and I am sure some of the other dwarves gathered there remembered something of their ancestry.

As fortunate as we were to have the short period of calm, it did not last much longer. Before long the darkspawn began to enter the market. Their presence was a trickle at first, almost as if they stumbled across us. However it did not take long for more to come and soon enough we were all desperately engaged in combat.

As with most of my encounters with the darkspawn it is very difficult to remember every detail. I cannot recall how long exactly we clashed for, but I am certain it was for hours. It wasn't a constant clash, very few battles are. There were periods of rest, however brief, and we used that time to reorganise our battle lines and prepare for the next onslaught. It is with great pride that I recall our prowess on the battlefield. As I have already stated, many of the dwarves I recruited did not have extensive experience in fighting. This did not prove a significant handicap as before long we were working in tandem with one another and covering each others backs. Despite the long years in exile for some of our band, and the lack of battle experience for others, the dwarves warrior prowess continued to thrive.

Slowly but surely the darkspawn assaults increased. I am unsure if the darkspawn talk or communicate amongst each other, but it seemed clear to me at the time that they had heard the dwarves were particularly fierce in the markets. It was as if they considered it a personal challenge that where other districts in the city had fallen, we remained. The only other area I am aware of that fared as well as us was the elven alienage. I can only put this down to the almost parallel desire of our two peoples to survive in the midst of a largely human city.

Although much of that second night is a hazy memory I do recall vividly the events of my injury. It was nightfall and we were fighting off a large horde of invaders. I had lost many brethren by this stage and their bodies littered the marketplace alongside our foes. Fighting back to back with Arglan I managed to fell two genlocks before I was forced to clash with a particularly nasty hurlock. I had fought many darkspawn by this point, several hurlocks amongst them. I do not know whether it was sheer exhaustion, or my many injuries combining to distort my judgment, but in any case this hurlock appeared to be distinctive from all others and in my opinion quite unique. He also possessed tremendous skill and I was forced to employ novel tactics just to survive.

My battle with the foul creature was to prove nearly fatal. I was fortunate to still possess the shield of Aeducan and despite my exhausted arms used it as best I could. It had served me well throughout the battle and I wielded with honour. Unfortunately, in this particular case I was not successful and suffered a severe blow to my right shoulder. I remember crying out in pain and instantly collapsed to the floor. Many years of battle with the darkspawn had conditioned me to never drop my weapons under any circumstances, no matter how serious the injury. It is a mistake that is made all too often on the battlefield and inevitably leads to death.

Lying as I was in a collapsed heap, barely able to wield my weapons, I was certain I would die. In many ways I was at peace with my fate as it then appeared. To die in battle is the greatest death a dwarf can hope for. My only regret was that it was not in defence of Orzammar.

It is customary for humans to burn their dead and spread their ashes to the wind. They believe this practice allows the spirit to return to their maker much easier. It is not unknown for the humans to conduct mass burnings after particularly large battles. It may seem trivial in hindsight, but I remember reflecting with genuine terror that, in the confusion after the battle, the humans would not allow my body to return to the stone.

As it turns out my fears were not necessary as I was very fortunate to have survived that encounter. Though it seemed my fate was sealed, the ancestors chose to preserve me. I remember watching the enemy hurlock fall to a single arrow that struck from behind. As I peered through the smoke, fire and general chaos that surrounded me a great revelation confronted me. The reinforcements had arrived, and at their head was none other then Duran Aeducan.

Even now I am at a loss as to how I can fully express the intense relief I felt at that moment. I can scarcely remember it, for I was in terrible pain. For the first time during the entire battle I had felt genuine hope. Duran approached me and inspected my wounds. Although I was unable to speak, bleeding quite profusely and being close to unconsciousness, I am certain I was able to convey my deep gratitude to my former master.

Duran signaled for one of his companions to approach. Suddenly and without any ceremony the largest human I had ever seen picked me up and lumbered me across his shoulders. Duran bade me and his companion farewell and rushed off towards the continuing battle. I was unable to stay alert by this stage and slipped in and out of consciousness, dimly aware that I was being carried closer to the gates of the city. I was to later discover that I was transported by none other then the Qunari companion Sten.

It was remarkable to reflect on that moment. For me and my companions still fighting this was the turning point of the battle. As subsequent events were to prove, this was in fact the turning point for the entire war.

Authors Note:

Thanks for your reviews. I have kept with the memoir format as I find it much more interesting and easier to write. I should also be able to update far more quickly utilizing this method. Next chapter deals with the end of the blight and the immediate aftermath.


End file.
